Who Is The True Traitor?
by xxLordAobaxx
Summary: Marluxia has decided to confront Saix on a most important manner that has been coming up since he joined a few months ago. Saix gets ideas. Small part with Saix and Axel after Marluxia leaves, also camio of Xaldin.


Walking into the Gray Area, Marluxia pushes his hood away from his head and yawns softly. Sliding a hand beneath his hair he shakes it out, the small strands that had become caught in the hood releasing. With their release came a few rose petals, a soft rosy pink color to match his hair, with the scent of roses accompanying them and filling the air. Marluxia lets out another yawn and raises his hand to catch the small intake of air. Casually he surveys the room and is satisfied to see that nobody was in the Gray Area except SaΪx at the moment. He would call this luck over destiny, good luck.

Swiftly walking over, Marluxia extends a hand out and he pressed it to SaΪx's chest. Marluxia doesn't stop walking; using force he takes that delicate hand position to move SaΪx. He slams SaΪx against the windows; they vibrate with the impact but don't shatter. Flimsy windows weren't something that the Superior would let pass inspection, if you can't throw a person at it without it breaking it isn't a good window. SaΪx closes his eyes probably feeling some of the cold from outside, not much since their coats were to prevent such things. Cold, heat, world transformations. One person coming back with a tail and flopping around like a fish was enough to get that improvement.

SaΪx began to struggle for release of Marluxia's calm and strong hand but not even an inch was gained away from Marluxia. It was strange how SaΪx prided himself on being a strong member of the organization, no comparison to Lexaeus, but Marluxia seemed to be the stronger. Marluxia turns his gaze away from the empty sky outside and smiles politely at SaΪx, he doesn't get eye contact as SaΪx remains staring at the door to the room.

"Rumor has it that you think I have a Traitorous plan." Marluxia states but SaΪx doesn't respond, not even a hint of knowledge or a lack of one. The Lunar really got into that 'without hearts, we do not have emotions or feelings' proclamation. Xaldin walks into the room; Marluxia doesn't remove his hand or even glance to the Superior member. SaΪx raises his hands and hands Xaldin a small stack of papers from the stack he already held, Marluxia leans in to SaΪx and nips the point of the man's ear. Inwardly SaΪx shakes and holds back a moan, Xaldin snarls a bit in disgust and takes a Corridor of Darkness to get away from the two of them.

"I think you plan to tell the 'Superior' to gain favor." SaΪx stares forward, once more no response. Marluxia released SaΪx's ear and runs his tongue along the ear, one shiver escaped SaΪx's façade and Marluxia smiles. Leaving a trail of saliva from SaΪx's ear to his neck, Marluxia bites the exposed flesh. SaΪx tilts his head away to give Marluxia more room as his back arches away from the glass. Mentally, SaΪx curses himself for giving in to this small pleasurable contact.

"Is." Marluxia bites a bit harder and SaΪx's breathe catches.

"That." A little bit harder Marluxia bites, SaΪx's hands shakes lightly and he struggles to keep a hold on the mission papers.

"True?" The skin breaks and blood fills Marluxia's mouth, it doesn't have the same metallic taste as blood should. Rather it was empty of all real flavors; SaΪx shivers and closes his eyes. With them shut he takes a few moments to regain his composure, when his eyes open again the small spark of lust is gone from his golden gaze.

"I... Don't know what you speak of Number XI." SaΪx says in his depressing monotone, it was the small hesitation that gave Marluxia his true answer. He pulls away and SaΪx whimpers before he can contain it, Marluxia steps back and his hand finally leaves SaΪx's chest. It felt like a weight leaving SaΪx's chest, he looked to Marluxia and hands him a slip of paper that contained his mission. Marluxia pierces SaΪx's golden eyes with his blue one, the glare having another shiver slide up and down SaΪx's spine.

"Liar." Marluxia says before opening a Corridor of Darkness to his left, he holds SaΪx's gaze until the darkness encloses his body. There was no more of Marluxia or his choking scent in the area, like their existence gone in a fleeting second. SaΪx pushes off the window and raises a gloved hand to the bleeding wound on his neck; violent actions to a superior member would garner disciplinary actions in return. SaΪx's lips curve into a smile then, which gave him an idea for a suggestion to the Superior regarding that special mission.

"Cure." SaΪx says into the cold air and with sparkling green magic the wound seals itself with no side effects. SaΪx walks forward and back to his primary position in the center back of the Gray Area, he straightens his coat and holds the missions at his side. Early mornings were troublesome, the smile disappeared from his mouth but not quick enough before Axel caught it.

"Uh oh. Who'd you kill?" Axel jokes and walks up to his old friend, SaΪx's posture changes slightly from auto-pilot to something much more approachable. Axel grins at SaΪx and drops his arms behind his head once next to the Lunar; he takes a waiting position that tugs on SaΪx's non-existent heart strings. With Axel, it was like nothing had changed but appearances.

"I have killed nobody." SaΪx states calmly and Axel's eyes widen some.

"Oh, right. So, everyone then?" Axel's grin gets a bit wider and SaΪx rolls his eyes, Axel chuckles lightly.

"What's the damage? Am I going to be walking or crawling when I RTC?" Axel asks and SaΪx pulls out two papers which he hands to Axel, after looking them over Axel groans and shoves the papers into his pocket. "Both it is." Axel says and lifts a hand, darkness forms out of the ground not too far away from Axel's hand. SaΪx takes notice of Axel's slight tremor as the Corridor of Darkness forms completely.

"It still hurts, doesn't it?" SaΪx asks with concern laced in his tone, Axel shrugs. "I've had worse, we still on for tonight?" Axel looks into SaΪx's eyes, his mouth returning to the never ending smirking expressions. "Yes, if you aren't too tired." Axel makes a sound that comes out like a release of air: 'psssh.'

"The great Axel is never tired." SaΪx rolls his eyes again and Axel looks to see it and harrumphs before disappearing in the dark corridor. SaΪx's posture changes back to the one proper suited for a businessman handing out his business card, his face going back to desolate expressions. Another uneventful morning in the Castle that Never Was.


End file.
